


Car Ride

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: A car ride with Ardyn. What could possibly go wrong?





	Car Ride

You should know that as a rule, you should never let your guard down around Ardyn. It was just asking for trouble. The eccentric man preyed on everyone’s weaknesses and exploited them to his heart’s content. You knew you should never falter around him. But recently you had become complacent. That was a big mistake on your part. It was just an opportunity screaming at him to start messing with you.

The car ride to Lestallum was long and it was obvious you were tired from the trip. Ardyn kept an eye on you out of the corner of his eye, his golden eyes sparkling under the fading sunlight. Silence had long been past between you and you were both content to just bask in it. There was no need to force yourself to talk to each other, Ardyn was entertained enough watching you as you started to doze off in the passenger seat. He had fondly placed his hat on your head a while ago and you kept it safe during the trip. The rim was tipped low over your eyes and the gentle hum of the engine was lulling you to sleep. Your eyes would occasionally drop and you'd come back to yourself every now and then, shifting in your seat as your head started to sway. 

You were unaware of the hand slowly creeping towards you. You were vulnerable and it was time for him to strike. Without taking his eyes off the road he suddenly clamped his hand down on your knee with a vice like grip. 

"BAH!" 

You jolted awake suddenly as you were violently shook from your stupor, a squeal suddenly falling from your lips. Your heart had jumped up in your throat from the sudden scare and you thought that something was attacking you. After a few seconds you realised what had happened and you turned your head towards Ardyn with a glare. 

"What the hell?! Why did you do that?!" you snapped.

Ardyn turned to you with a blank expression, like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, sunshine" he replied.

He was betrayed by the smirk painted on his lips. He had the audacity to act like he didn’t do anything. How rude. You groaned as you slapped his arm.

"You're such an arse" you mumbled. 

"Are you awake?" he asked in an amused tone.

"I am now" you grumbled. 

“Good. We’ve almost arrived.”

You couldn't believe how bad he had scared you. He had got you good. You had seriously thought something bad had happened. But no, it was just Ardyn screwing with you. Ardyn laughed heartily at your sullen mood. After your scare you noticed that his hand hadn't moved from its spot on your knee. You shifted awkwardly, trying to get him to move it but he wouldn’t budge. 

"If you don't stop squirming I will tie your feet together" he chimed. 

You gave him an incredulous look. His amber eyes were smouldering as he smirked at your flushed face. You cleared your throat, trying to focus your attention on anything but the man sitting next to you. Suddenly the scenery seemed a lot more interesting as it passed you by. For the rest of the ride you were very aware of the fact that Ardyn would not let go of your leg. And you'd be lying if you said that you didn't enjoy the lingering touch. 


End file.
